1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display stand, more particularly to a display stand with illuminating support plate units.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display stand 1 includes a bottom board 11, a top board 12, two side boards 13, each of which is connected to a side of the bottom board 11 and a side of the top board 12, a back board 14 connected to the bottom, top and side boards 11, 12, 13, and a plurality of support boards 15 disposed spacedly from the bottom board 11 to the top board 12. Each of the support boards 15 has a topside for placing objects (not shown) for display. In practice, in order to promote an overall exhibiting effect of the displayed objects, illuminating devices 16 such as fluorescent lights, light projecting lamps, etc., are usually mounted directly on a bottom side of the support boards 15 and the top board 12 to brighten the displayed objects. Each of the support boards 15 can be separately mounted to the side boards 13, such that the distances between two adjacent support boards 15, between each support board 15 and the top board 12, and between each support board 15 and the bottom board 11 can be easily adjusted to display objects having different heights.
As such, power wires 161 of the illuminating devices 16 for electrical connection with an external power supply cannot be directly embedded in the display stand 1 (which is how it is done in an integrally formed display stand), and must run visibly from the illuminating devices 16 to a socket 17 on the back board 14. Not only do the power wires 161 need to be rearranged with rearrangement of the support boards 15, but exposure of the same also lowers the overall aesthetics of the conventional display stand 1.